C'était juste la Saint-Valentin
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Aomine avait préparé la soirée, mais Kise s'est décommandé, sans lui montrer de remords. "C'était juste la Saint-Valentin" AoKise et mention d'autres couples. Partie 3 en ligne, TERMINÉE .
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Me revoilà sur KnB, cette fois avec un AoKise (je maudis celle qui m'y a convertie ! J'en vois partout maintenant !)**

 **Les persos sont un peu... OOC, il est vrai. Mais je voulais les faire ainsi, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **C'était juste la Saint-Valentin…**_

Daiki sentait l'impatience fourmiller sous sa peau ; incessante, frémissante, brûlante. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, il s'empressa de taper un bref texto à son petit ami. Ce dernier allait forcément lui répondre ; il répondait toujours, même si cela pouvait parfois être bref et pas dans l'instant.

Il devait le rejoindre ce soir, à la fin des cours, s'il n'annulait pas une nouvelle fois ; ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût, et ce, pour consacrer ce temps à son coéquipier.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détester d'ailleurs. Il lui ressortait par les yeux.

S'apercevant que ses pensées devenaient sombres, le jeune homme se secoua et s'efforça à se relever dans le faible espoir d'aller en cours pour que sa journée se termine plus rapidement. Sa meilleure amie aux cheveux roses sembla ravie de « entrain », comme elle disait, à aller en cours. Elle était positivement rayonnante de le voir s'ennuyer, assis derrière une table, enfermé entre quatre murs alors que le soleil était splendide à l'extérieur. Il aurait vraiment préféré rester végéter sur le toit de l'école.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, il se leva vivement avant et sortit sans un regard en arrière, ignorant sans une once de culpabilité Satsuki.

En coup de vent, il passa chez lui pour se changer, prenant soin de mettre un jean sombre assez moulant pour mettre son petit cul bien roulé en valeur, ainsi qu'un haut blanc basic mais ne laissant pas la place à l'imagination pour sa musculature imposante. Il enfila ses rangers noires puis une veste fine, il se parfuma légèrement et se recoiffa.

Fin prêt, il prit rapidement le chemin du lycée de son petit ami, un sourire tendre pendu aux lèvres à la simple perspective de la rencontre imminente. Il débarqua dans l'enceinte du lycée en courant, personne ne le remarquait réellement, l'établissement étant bien trop grand. Il termina devant le gymnase, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte, passant discrètement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il fut surpris de vois son ami toujours en tenue de sport, driblant avec son ballon. Les sourcils froncés, incertain, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre pénétra dans la pièce et se racla la gorge. Les joueurs présents et assez près se tournèrent vers lui et une tête blonde s'approcha.

\- Aominecchi !

Le jeune blond était rouge à cause de l'effort, sa peau luisait d'une fine couche de transpiration et une étincelle de fatigue se lisant dans les belles prunelles. Aomine le trouvait splendide.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, je venais te chercher…  
\- Oh. Je ne vais pas pouvoir, Aominecchi, je suis désolé. On doit s'entraîner puis on va dîner quelque part avec l'équipe.

La déception et la douleur pincèrent le cœur de Daiki, qui garda cependant un façade indifférente.

\- Oh. Je comprends. Bah… passe une bonne soirée, amuses toi bien…  
\- Ouais ! Toi aussi ! À plus !

Son estomac se contracta lorsque le jeune homme blond se détourna sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi le blond avait si peu de considération envers lui ? N'était-il pas son petit ami ?

Plein de peine et d'incompréhension, il l'interpelle, la voix faible :

\- O-oï ! Kise… Tu me rappelles ?  
\- Oui !

Le voyant continuer de jouer, le bleuté se détourna, le cœur lourd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la rue, il mena son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Bonjour, j'avais fait une réservation au nom d'Aomine… Oui, pour vingt heures, c'est cela… Pourriez-vous annuler s'il vous plaît ? … Merci.

Les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement, il ferma son portable. Il ne parvenait même pas à être en colère, tant il avait l'habitude que le blondinet annule et passe davantage de temps avec son équipe.

Mais ce soir, Daiki était bien plus touché par le refus de son ami, pour son oubli. Après tout, la Saint-Valentin n'était-elle pas faite pour les amoureux ?! Alors pourquoi Kise souhaitait passer la soirée avec son équipe plutôt qu'avec lui ?  
Toute la journée, le bleuté avait espéré un message de son ami, pour lui déclarer son amour… mais quelle désillusion… dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait renvoyé et s'était détourné de sa personne. Pourtant, depuis deux semaines, Aomine lui rappelait leur rendez-vous, dans l'espoir que le blond comprenne l'importance de cette soirée pour lui et s'en rappel. Et surtout, qu'il ne se défile pas.

Lamentable.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il avait réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant du coin. Trois semaine qu'il appréhendait et trépignait à l'idée de cette soirée en amoureux.

Pitoyable.

Les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ne conservant que son boxer, il s'emmitoufla dans la couette épaisse de son lit. Il alluma son portable, et une larme traversa sa joue basanée en se confrontant au fond d'écran ; Aomine tenait Kise dans ses bras, leurs joues collées, des sourires éblouissants collés aux lèvres. Ils riaient. Il étaient heureux. Amoureux.

Depuis moins d'un an. Mais le blond semblait se lasser de lui.

Après tout, il passait sa soirée de Saint-Valentin avec son capitaine, avec son équipe. Alors que son petit ami était dans son lit, son cœur labouré par la tristesse.

C'est en serrant la photo contre son cœur que le jeune homme trouva le sommeil ; alors qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures.

AD KR

Il fut réveillé par des caresses dans les cheveux, il reconnut instinctivement les mains fines et douces de sa mère. Alors que le sommeil le quittait, les souvenirs des évènements de la veille lui revinrent et il gémit faiblement en se renfonçant dans son coussin.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver seul dans ton lit… mais je n'ai vu que ta veste et tes chaussures dans l'entrée alors je suis venue vérifier. Tout va bien, mon ange ? Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

Daiki se redressa sur les coudes pour enfin poser son visage sur les genoux de sa mère puis entourer sa taille de ses grands bras musclés.

Surprise, la femme posa une main tendre sur la crâne de son fils, peu habituée à le voir ainsi.

\- Daiki ?  
\- Il a oublié, il s'est décommandé. J'ai dû appeler le restaurant pour leur dire qu'on ne viendrait pas… Ils ont bien dû rire… un type qui téléphone le jour J pour leur dire que la réservation est annulée. Risible.  
\- Mais non, Daiki… que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Oh. Il a juste dit qu'il allait s'entraîner puis manger avec ses amis.

Peinée, la mère se penche et embrasse les cheveux sombres de son enfant.

\- Lui as-tu rappelé la date ? Peut être qu'il a oublié.  
\- Je ne crois pas non. Je lui en ai parlé sans cesse tellement j'en étais heureux. Ça aurait dû être notre soirée spéciale ; à tous les deux…

La femme reste une bonne heure à cajoler les cheveux de son enfant. La sonnette finit par retentir.

\- Oh. C'est peut-être lui !

Une main sur les lèvres, la femme regarda son enfant s'empresser de rejoindre la porte après son exclamation, le visage souriant.

\- Satsu ?

La voix est chargée de déception et la tristesse est palpable, poussant la mère à rejoindre son fils dans l'entrée. Poliment, elle accueilli la meilleure amie de son fils, l'invitant à entrer alors que, les yeux hagards, Daiki se laissa tomber sur la canapé.

Il ne prête même pas attention à sa mère qui explique discrètement la situation à la jolie jeune fille.

\- Dai-chan ! Viens, on va aller jouer un peu tous les deux.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Viens.

Ainsi, il se retrouvèrent sur le stade de street, jouant ensemble comme quand ils étaient enfants. Dans le dos de Satsu, Daiki tentait d'attraper le ballon sans la brusquer -ce qui changeait de ses habitudes, mais ils s'efforçait de toujours jouer calmement avec la jeune femme pour ne pas la blesser. Malgré l'entrain de la jeune femme, Aomine ne parvenait à pleinement se concentrer sur le jeu, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Kise. Soudain, il cessa de jouer, laissant ses bras retomber sur les épaules de son amie, son front contre sa nuque. Instantanément, la rose abandonna le ballon, se retourna et câlina son ami.  
Ce dernier enfoui son visage contre sa gorge opaline.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais préféré être amoureux de toi, Satsu…

Le jeune fille glousse, caresse tendrement la joue matte de son amie et lui sourit.

\- Midorima serait jaloux… Puis tu l'aimes ton Kise..  
\- Ouais. Je suis fou de lui. Fou d'amour.  
\- Il n'a pas essayé de t'appeler ?  
\- Nan. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle.  
\- Ah.  
\- On joue ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reçoive un appel de son petit ami.

Ils finirent dans au fast food du coin ; à eux s'ajoutèrent Murasakibara, Akashi et Kuroko. Voir Kise débarquer peina Aomine plus que ça ne lui réchauffa le cœur. Après tout, cela signifiait qu'il prenait le temps pour son équipe, pour la GM mais pas pour lui…

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue basanée, avec un sourire serein. Aomine avait la gorge nouée, ses mains tremblaient.

Kagami débarqua à son tour, s'asseyant près de Kuroko, auquel il déposa un baiser sur le front. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme basané. Il le trouvait pâle et fatigué.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ?  
\- Entraînement. Kasamatsu-senpai nous a vraiment épuisé ! On a été mangé tous ensemble après ! C'était génial ! On a passé une super bonne soirée !

Kagami resta muet quelques instants, à l'instar de tous les autres, qui le fixaient avec choc.

Les yeux carmins se rivèrent sur le basané qui avait piteusement baissé la tête en agitant sa paille dans sa boisson. Les yeux foncés étaient pleins de tristesse, ce qui serra le cœur de la lumière.

\- Aomine avait pourtant prévu un dîner pour la Saint-Valentin…

Le basané lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner, fixant sa boisson avec insistance et gêne.

\- Pour la … Oh seigneur ! Daiki ! Je suis désolé ! Mais Kasama…  
\- Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas grave.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Non, c'est bon.  
\- Puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était nos un an ! C'était juste la Saint-Valentin.  
\- Hum. Juste la Saint-Valentin. Y'a pas mort d'homme.

Mais Kagami vit parfaitement la douleur traverser l'expression faussement indifférente de l'ancienne lumière.

\- Bon, je dois rejoindre l'équipe. À plus tard. Ses lèvres cessèrent de trembler le temps qu'il le posa sur la tempe blonde mais son expression laissa transparaître toute sa détresse dès lors qu'il fut dos à son ancienne équipe.

« C'était juste la Saint-Valentin » …

Autour de la table, tous observaient froidement Kise, même Murasakibara. La voix polaire de Kuroko fit frissonner le blond.

\- Cela fait trois semaines qu'il a réservé, deux semaines qu'il t'a donné rendez-vous. Il nous en parle et t'en parle tous les jours, imperceptiblement. Et toi, tu trouves le moyen de l'oublier. Tu oublis ton compagnon le jour où l'on fête l'amour. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas reçu des cartes ou chocolats de tes admiratrices, Kise-kun.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas envoyé le moindre message et lorsque tu l'as vu, tu l'as rejeté !, Satsuki était rouge de colère en disant ces mots.

Kise se ratatina sur sa chaise, comprenant peu à peu son erreur.

\- Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas grave… qu'il ne m'en voulait pas !  
\- Mais parce que tu crois qu'il te le dirait ?! ABRUTI ! On parle d' Aomine là ! Maintenant, va le rejoindre et répare tes erreurs ! Il ne mérite pas un tel traitement !

Se prendre ces phrases de Kagami sembla lui remettre les idées en place car il se leva rapidement et couru vers la maison de son copain, espérant qu'il y serait. Il le trouva sur le terrain de street basket un peu avant l'appartement. Il était assis sur un bac, les coudes sur les genoux, une main tenait son front alors que la seconde pendait dans le vide, tenant une petite boite.

\- Daiki ?

Le basané se redressa et Kise fut peiné de voir des traces de larmes sur les joues de son amour.

\- Oï, Kise. Euh… Tiens. Ce n'est pas grand chose, désolé. B-bonne Saint-Valentin…

Les doigts pâles saisirent la boîte tendue et l'ouvrirent ; un fin bracelet en or blanc, simple, masculin et élégant. Lorsqu'il le retira du support, il put lire sur l'intérieur de la chaîne leurs prénoms entrelacés avec goût.

\- Erm… j'espère que ça ne gênera pas pour jouer, ou pour ton job de mannequin. Enfin, tu pourras toujours l'enlever, si besoin ! Tu n'es même pas obliger de le porter, surtout s'il ne te plaît pas…

Ému, le jeune copieur enlaça son petit ami avec douceur et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Daiki. Je t'aime.

 **NDA** **: Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Aomine est assez sensible dans mon OS, mais pour moi, il ne fait que le cacher dans l'oeuvre originale car ce n'est qu'un ours mal léché totalement adorable ! Non, sérieusement, je pense qu'il n'est juste pas doué pour montrer ce qu'il ressent (problème de beaucoup de personnes), et qu'il est tellement blessé/frustré/triste/déprimé/seul qu'il se montre comme étant un connard... on le voit bien quand il parle avec Tetsu sous la plus durant le collège... cette scène est tellement touchante ! bref ! Je me représente Aomine ainsi ! (c'est mon chouchou pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : je le défends envers et contre tout xp)**

 **Pour Kise, je voulais changer du petit blond trop sensible et adorable (pas que je critique cela, je l'apprécie ainsi) ; je voulais taper dans du plus "original" pour la Saint-Valentin et ça a donné cela ! (j'écris une fic où il est fidèle à l'animé, preuve que je l'adore tel qu'il est)**

 **Bref, merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Alors, j'ai pu constate que la fin précédente n'avait pas conquis tous les coeurs. Je dois vous avouer que moi-même je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite. Ainsi, comme cela me trottait dans la tête depuis le moment même ou j'ai posté la première partie, j'ai rédigé une seconde partie ! Je ne sais pas si vous serez satisfaits ... mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 2**

Daiki avait vraiment espéré. Espéré que cela change.

Mais le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé que le blondinet s'était levé pour partir s'entraîner avec son équipe, laissant le lit vide. Aomine l'avait entendu se préparer et partir mais il n'avait pas bougé. Le blond ne l'avait aime pas embrasser avant de fermer la porte silencieusement.

Doucement, Aomine roula jusqu'à la place précédemment occupée par son amant. Il la retrouva froide et tristement, il inspira l'odeur sucrée de la peau claire restée sur l'oreiller. Puis il se redressa et ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadeau qu'il avait offert à Kise. La boîte était intacte, le bijou à l'intérieur. Le cœur du basané se serra. Pourtant, il savait que Kise ne pourrait sûrement pas le mettre lors des entraînements.

Mais bon. La peine était tout de même là.

Las, Aomine commença à ranger un peu sa chambre, ramassant les fringues au sol, réorganisant les affaires jetés en vrac sur son bureau, fit son lit, et plaça la boite dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Hier, il avait fait comme s'il n'était pas blessé, comme s'il ne tenait pas rigueur de son oubli à Kise. Mais ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Et si… et si il oubliait leur un an de relation ?!

Daiki se mordilla les lèvres en voulant chasser cela de sa mémoire. Non, jamais son petit ami ne lui infligerait cela. Pourtant, le doute était en lui. Douloureux.

 **AD KR**

Les semaines passèrent et à aucun moment le blondinet ne le questionna sur l'endroit ou était rangé le bijou. Presque à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le basané espérait que le blond lui demande mais la déception l'emplissait jours après jours.

Actuellement avec Tetsu, Daiki et lui allaient chercher le blond pour partir boire un milk-shake.

Daiki se figea dans l'allée, tandis que son sang se glaçait, que son cœur se fendillait. Le visage contracté par la peine, ses yeux foncés pleins de détresse, il observait douloureusement son petit-ami pendu au cou de son capitaine.

En effet, avec un « Kasamatsu-senpai » gémit indécemment, le blondinet avait couler ses bras sur les épaules du brun pour nouer ses doigts dans la nuque dégagée. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévoraient du regard, Kise ayant pris une mine adorable. Le plus difficile pour Aomine était probablement de voir les grandes paumes du capitaine posées sur les hanches du plus jeune, les rapprochant de telle manière que leurs torses s'effleuraient sensuellement.

Kuroko observait les joueurs face à lui, choqué. Presque craintivement, il tourna ses orbes céruléennes vers sons ancienne lumière. Il fut énormément peiné en apercevant le pincement amer de sa bouche tordue, les larmes retenues inondant les prunelles nuit.

Daiki, malgré l'immense souffrance qui lui vrillait le cœur, se racla la gorge en ravalant ses larmes puis s'avança doucement vers eux. Ils s'étaient séparés vivement en le voyant, le rouge aux joues. Aomine donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de son rival puis s'éloigna dignement, ne se retournant à aucun moment, même pas lorsque Kuroko l'interpella alors qu'il lui courait après.

Putain. Son mec le trompait.

Il marchait rapidement. Jusqu'à atterrir sur un terrain de street assez loin de tout lieu connu par Kise. Il s'installa à même le sol, en plein milieu du goudron, effleurant la surface du bout des doigts.

Une personne se laissa tomber avec un soupire épuisé près de lui. La main fine de son meilleur ami se glissa dans la sienne et la pressa affectueusement. La seconde main cajola son bras. Ces douces attentions lui serrèrent le cœur.

\- Parle, Aomine-kun.

Le dénommé avala difficilement sa salive et pressa la paume tiède entre ses doigts.

\- Le pire, c'est que je l'aime comme un fou. Et je sais que … la force de mon amour n'a jamais été réciproque. Je ne veux pas tomber dans le niais et le déprimant guimauve. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, Tetsu. Mais… j'aurais apprécié un peu plus de considération, je pense. Un peu plus de respect.

Kuroko passa une main dans sa nuque et attira son visage contre son épaule tout en s'allongeant sur la bitume. Aomine se laissa couler dans l'étreinte rassurante de son meilleur ami, savourant les caresses apaisantes dans sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa réchauffer par le soleil de fin mars. Il voulait oublier les événements précédents.

C'est un grognement puissant qui le sortit de son apathie. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut confronté au regard peu avenant de Kagami. Il préféra refermer les yeux.

Et tout en continuant de cajoler son meilleur ami, Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la jalousie de son compagnon. Il tendit une main pâle vers le rouge qui consentit à s'allonger contre lui, encerclant amoureusement la taille frêle -comprendre avec possessivité.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, sans prononcer les moindre mot. Ils finirent par retourner chez le basané où Satsu s'imposa. Pour une fois, l'As ne protesta pas et alla même se réfugier contre elle alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur son lit avec de la bouffe.

\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Je suis cocu depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce et Aomine s'en voulu instantanément.

\- Désolé.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre la jeune femme. Il était en manque d'affection. Toute la Génération des Miracles -ainsi que Kagami maintenant qu'il sortait avec Tetsu- savait qu'il avait un besoin vital de contacts et d'affection. À Teiko, Tetsu et lui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, Aomine le touchant pour un oui ou pour un non, le câlinant, le chouchoutant, demandant de l'attention, de la tendresse. Il n'était pas un bisounours débile et niais au possible comme Teppei (nda: petit clin d'œil à Lawiki, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!). Loin de là. Mais il tentait de palier aux carences affectives qu'il éprouvait.

Satsu était la seconde personne vers qui il se tournait au collège pour calmer ses élans d'affection. Puis venait Kise. Et Aomine n'était pas fou, jamais il ne s'était tourné vers Akashi pour avoir un câlin. Rien qu'à cette perspective, un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine. Avec Midorima non plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas, ce dernier était bien trop coincé. Après, avec Murasakibara… c'était plus subtile. Le géant violet s'asseyait souvent très près de lui, laissant leurs cuisses ou leurs épaules se frôler, ou il lui tapotait la tête -ce que Daiki n'appréciait que très peu, honnêtement. Et par dessus tout, ce qui pouvait son affection était que le violet lui donnait des friandises assez souvent dans la journée.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Kagami étendit ses jambes sur ses cuisses, afin de s'allonger, la tête sur les genoux de Kuroko, qui caressait tendrement les cheveux rouges.

\- Vous savez ce qui me fait grave chier ?  
\- Dis toujours, Ahomine.

Kagami eu un couinement surpris lorsque Kuroko lui donna une petite tape sur le nez, réprobateur.

\- Dans trois jours, ça aurait fait un an.

Il y eu un long silence gêné.

\- J'ai l'art de péter une ambiance.

Satsu leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que ses trois amis allaient repartir, Aomine retint Satsuki à l'écart. Rouge, il balbutia, cherchant ses mots :

\- T-tu voudrais pas… dormir ici ?

Avec un sourire doux, elle avait accepté.

Allongés côte à côte dans le lit, leurs paumes enlacées, la jeune femme prit la parole :

\- J'ai très bien vu que tu avais ignoré ses appels et ses messages. Mais il faudra bien une confrontation un de ces jours, Dai-chan.

Aomine ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'il était dans le noir, que tout était calme et silencieux; il ne pouvait empêcher les images de lui revenir. Elles le narguaient, le tourmentaient. Il laissa une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

Son homme l'avait trahi.

 **AD KR**

Akashi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Aomine entrer dans le bar, les traits tirés par la fatigue, des cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle. D'un signe de tête il lui fit comprendre de s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit même pas et s'exécuta ; après tout, qu'il soit assis ici ou ailleurs, qu'est ce que cela changerait ?!

L'ancien capitaine eu un tique nerveux en plus de ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il aperçut la chaîne autour du poigné basané. Que faisait le cadeau destiné à Kise autour du sien ?!

\- Tu ne lui avais finalement pas offert ?!

Daiki mit un temps avant de saisir le sujet de conversation. Du rose teinta ses joues alors qu'il détournait le regard.

\- Si si. Mais il ne l'a jamais porté alors je me suis dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Akashi n'eut pas le temps de rebondir dessus que Midorima s'asseyait de l'autre côté du capitaine et que Murasakibara rapprochait une chaise de celle de Daiki afin de laisser son bras et son épaule contre la peau basanée. Cela apaisa l'As.

Il se tendit cependant violemment lorsqu'une chevelure blonde bien connue passa la porte. Nerveux, Aomine tenta de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il n'avait encore lu aucun de ses sms ni écouter ses messages vocaux. Il souhaitait juste… ne plus penser à lui ? L'oublier ? Faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit ? Sûrement un peu de tout cela.

La gorge nouée, raide comme un piquet, le jeune garçon à la peau matte s'écarta instinctivement avec une moue douloureuse lorsque son ex petit ami voulu déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

En relevant les yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis, il constata qu'il abordait une mine peinée et contrariée. Ne se décourageant pas, le bond poussa même Murasakibara à s'asseoir sur une autre chaise pour prendre sa place.

Kise se pencha contre lui et chuchota :

\- Aominecchiiiiiii~ !  
\- Kise, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il ignora tant bien que mal le corps chaud collé à son flan. Il ferma les yeux de détresse lorsque Kise effleura du bout des doigts la chaîne à son poignet.

\- C'est ma chaîne…  
\- Ne dis pas que quelque chose est à toi lorsque tu ne l'as jamais utilisé ou même regardé.  
\- Aominecchi ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

Le bleu détourna une nouvelle fois le regard devant l'expression faussement outrée du blond. Le voir lui serrait compulsivement le cœur, lui laissant la sensation de suffoquer.

\- Oh allez, Daiki ! Ce n'était pas grand chose avec Kasamatsu-senpai.

Les poings de Daiki se crispèrent sous la table, rendant ses phalanges blanches. Comme si de rien était, le blond salua joyeusement Kuroko, Satsuki et Kagami qui étaient enfin arrivés. Il ne prêta pas attention au regard purement haineux de Kagami posé sur sa personne. Le blond se concentra sur le basané.

\- Ok, on a flirté un peu mais rien de plus que quelques baisers. Pardonne moi. Puis ce sont nos un an aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas tout avec de la jalousie mal placée.

Même s'il avait murmurer tout bas, la tablée avait entendu.

\- Ryouta. Je te demanderai de laisser Daiki profiter calmement de cette après-midi sans le déranger. Tes remarques ne sont pas les bienvenues. Étant donné les circonstances, tu es en faute et il est de ton devoir de savoir restée à ta place sans l'importuner de ta présence grotesque à cette sortie. Crois moi que si l'on m'avait informé de la situation, (le regard pénétrant et coléreux qu'il lança autour de la table les fit tous frissonner de terreur) tu ne serais pas assis ici avec nous. Ta conduite est intolérable.

Aomine sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la paume tiède de son ancien capitaine presser calmement son poignet. Il se rendit alors seulement compte que son souffle restait bloqué dans ses poumons. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blondinet quitta le bar qu'il parvint à relâcher sa respiration.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa assez calmement, personne ne revint sur le sujet, l'humeur maussade de Daiki les en dissuadant. Tout comme les regards protecteurs d'Akashi.

Le soir, Kuroko s'invita à dormir chez lui, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Il aimait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, plus que tout.

Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, la couette leur créant une cabane douillette. De la pulpe de ses doigts, le petit bleuté caressait les poignets de son ami.

\- Aomine-Kun ? S'il te demande de revenir… tu accepteras ?

Il y eut un long silence. Si long que Kuroko releva les yeux pour s'assurer que le basané ne dormait pas. Non. Les prunelles nuit étaient écarquillées. Il déglutit et reprit la parole, la voix tremblante.

\- Nan. Il… m'a trahi. J'ai été trop déçu, je crois. Je comprends mieux tous les lapins qu'il a pu me poser, toutes les fois où il m'a éconduit, toutes les fois où il préférait jouer avec son équipe… il était avec son véritable petit-ami. J'arrive même pas à la haïr. La Saint-Valentin a déjà été de trop. Maintenant…

Il avala difficilement sa salive et se pressa un peu plus contre son meilleur ami.

\- Si je me remettais avec lui, comment voudrais-tu que je lui fasse de nouveau confiance ?! Comment pourrais-je faire cela alors que toute mon âme crierait à la tromperie dès que je le verrai ?! Comment supporter l'idée qu'il voit plus son capitaine que moi ?! Comment supporter de les savoir toujours ensemble ?! De savoir que Kise préfère passer du temps avec cet abruti plutôt qu'avec moi ?! Non, je deviendrais bien trop parano, Tetsu. C'est fini entre lui et moi. Je lui ai envoyé un message clair tout à l'heure.

Kuroko remonta un peu sur le matelas et le prit dans ses bras, caressant les mèches foncées.

\- On est tous là pour toi, Aomine-kun.  
\- Je sais.

Le portable vibra mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

Ainsi, Daiki ne vit pas les mots pleins de tristesse et de culpabilité de Kise :

 _« Pardonne moi, Daiki. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Pardonne moi. Reviens. Je t'en pris, mon Daikicchi. »_

Et même s'il l'avait lu, Aomine n'aurait pas changé d'avis. Malgré son amour inconditionnel pour le jeune copieur, il était bien décidé. Il ne se laisserait plus trahir ainsi. Il ne se remettrait plus avec lui.

Kise avait fauté. Il ne devait plus qu'assumer, quitte à en souffrir.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je vous assure que Kise m'agace moi-même et que je veux lui coller deux paires de claques bien méritées !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Alors, j'ai écris une troisième et dernière partie ! (sinon ma best m'aurait arraché la tête je crois... T.T)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 3**

Une boule de nervosité entravait sa gorge. Il y a quelques jours, Daiki avait enfin accepté de revoir Kise.

Il avait fallu deux mois au basané pour penser à peu près calmement aux évènements.

Ces deux mois lui avaient permis de se recentrer sur lui-même, de faire le point sur ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il avait également pu apaiser sa colère, voir sa haine, envers Kasamatsu. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il l'inviterait à un cinéma mais s'il le croisait, il ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge comme il aurait voulu le faire au début.

Et surtout, il arrivait enfin à ne plus avoir les yeux humides en pensant au blondinet.

Ses amis avaient été un vrai soutiens, mais ils avaient tout de même respecter le blondinet, jamais une parole n'avait été plus haute qu'une autre, jamais ils ne l'avaient insulté. Non, ils avaient surtout écouté ce que Daiki avait sur le cœur et l'avaient conseillé en conservant le plus d'impartialité possible . Après tout, Kise était tout de même leur ami.

Aomine avait été étonné de leur comportement au bar il y a deux mois -il ne l'avait pas relevé sur l'instant, trop bouleversé. Kuroko lui avait avoué qu'ils souhaitaient faire comprendre au blond que son comportement n'était pas tolérable. Cependant, dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, tous étaient repartis voir le blond pour ne pas non plus l'abandonner.

Satsu lui avait demandé s'il ne leur en voudrait pas qu'ils aillent vers le blond ; et pas une seule fois, il n'avait songé à être énervé ou vexé qu'ils aillent vers lui. Il était même soulagé que le blond ne perde pas tous ses amis par sa « faute ».

Dans l'instant, Aomine marchait vers le lieu de rencontre neutre -le terrain de street- avec Tetsu, à qui il avait demandé de venir. Le petit bleuté n'allait pas rester avec eux, il le laisserait seul un fois Kise présent.

À seize heures tapantes, la chevelure blonde avait pénétré dans le terrain, et après un salut, Kuroko était parti.

Le silence était pesant, Aomine n'osait pas trop lever les yeux vers le visage de son ex. Il savait que le voir lui donnerait un coup au cœur.

Le corps d'Aomine s'était un peu plus tendu lorsque Kise s'était installé près de lui. À une distance trop proche pour de simples amis mais pas assez pour faire couple ; juste une position ambiguë.

\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien, je suppose.  
\- Tu sais… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Aominecchi. Tu vas me dire que dans ce genre de situation, c'est ce que tout le monde dirait… mais je t'assure, Aominecchi. Je n'ai pas voulu être méchant au bar, avant qu'Akashi ne me demande de partir. Je… Regarde moi, s'il te plait…

Aomine eut du mal à avaler sa salive mais il relava la tête et son regard se perdit dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Les orbes ambrées le regardaient avec douceur et tendresse. Le cœur de Daiki eut quelques loupés. Seigneur… il l'aimait encore tant…

\- Crois moi quand je te dis ne jamais avoir voulu te faire souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé, Aominecchi.  
\- Dis, Kise. Ça dure depuis quand ?

En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

\- Aominecchi… à part quelques baisers, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Kasamatsu-senpai et moi.  
\- Tu as bien conscience que pour moi, c'est déjà trop, Kise ?  
\- Oui. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas te demander de te remettre avec moi, Aominecchi. Je souhaitais te voir afin de mettre les choses au clair et … te demander de m'excuser. Pas de me pardonner mais… je… j'aimerais qu'on puisse se voir librement, qu'on puisse voir nos amis en même temps…

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Aomine se laissa aller à contempler le blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour caresser la joue pâle. Kise ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je t'aime encore, Ryouta. Mais après tout cela, nous remettre ensemble serait bien trop destructeur. Puis je ne souhaites pas t'emprisonner dans une relation que tu ne désires pas.  
\- Aomi…  
\- Non, Kise, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ne le prend pas mal. Enfin, prend le comme tu veux. Si tu avais voulu que notre couple dure, je pense que tu n'aurais pas agit ainsi. Un baiser peut être une erreur. Mais d'après tes propres mots, il n'a pas été le seul. Vous voir si proches, dans une telle position… ça m'a fait mal, Kise. J'ai réalisé que tes oublis vis-à-vis de nos rendez-vous n'étaient peut-être pas uniquement involontaires, que tu … putain. Tu appréciais être avec ton capitaine plus qu'avec moi… Je ne peux plus être avec toi, Kise. Ça me fait trop mal. Et je finirais par te faire souffrir.  
\- Je comprends.

Le silence était maintenant plus détendu.

\- Est-ce que… tu l'aimes ? Enfin, plus que tu ne m'aimais… ?  
\- J'ai vraiment cru être amoureux de lui, Aominecchi mais… ce n'était pas cet amour là. C'était davantage fraternel. J'avais de gros doute. Une part de moi ne regrette pas d'avoir vérifié mais une autre part regrette ; ça a brisé notre couple.  
\- Par rapport à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ; oui, je veux qu'on puisse voir l'équipe sans être bloqués l'un par l'autre. Cependant, ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps avant de me comporter comme avant, Kise.  
\- Je comprends. Et je ne te pousserais pas.  
\- Merci.

Dans un élan soudain, le blond avait jeté ses bras autour des épaules musclées de son ancien petit-ami. Il le pressait contre lui et un sourire triste prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains tremblantes de Daiki serrer sa taille puis son visage s'enfouir dans son cou pour en inspirer l'odeur.

OoOoO

Lorsque Daiki rejoignit ses amis, qui squattaient sa propre chambre -ils avaient tous insistés pour avoir un compte rendu-, il s'affala sur le dos de Kuroko qui couina de surprise et d'inconfort. Le pauvre lisait sur le ventre et se retrouvait écraser par la baleine qu'était son meilleur ami. L'As releva la tête vers Akashi, assis sur son fauteuil, occupé à corriger les fautes truffant les cahiers du basané. Le regard hétérochrome le trucida, l'obligeant à reporter son attention vers les géant violet en train de s'empiffrer dans un coin.

\- Alors ?

La voix de sa meilleur l'obligea à poser sur regard sur elle ; une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit lorsqu'il constata qu'elle caressait affectueusement les mèches vertes de son petit-ami, lui-même occupé à lire, les pommettes roses.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était pour moi. Mais on s'est mis d'accord pour participer tous les deux aux sorties du groupe.  
\- C'est bien.

Elle eut un sourire doux pour le joueur de Tôo.

OoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, Aomine était davantage détendu ; parler à Kise lui avait fait un bien fou, même si au fond de son cœur, il lui en voulait encore un peu. Mais surtout… il lui manquait tant. Dormir contre lui manquait, ne plus l'embrasser le rendait fou, ne plus sentir sa peau contre la sienne le faisait souffrir.

\- Oï !

La voix bourrue de Kagami l'extirpa de ses pensées sombres. Il le regarda s'asseoir près de lui sans rien dire, surpris de ne pas voir son ombre suivre (nda : sans mauvais jeu de mots ;p)

\- Où est Tetsu ?  
\- Midorima s'est défilé pour faire les boutiques. Momoï a traîné Kuroko de force. J'ai lâchement fui ; il va me défoncer ce soir.

Leurs rires se mélangèrent. Kagami fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

\- J'sais pas comment tu as fait. Pour supporter tout cela. Honnêtement, heureusement que Kuroko est quasiment invisible aux yeux des autres ; ça limite ma jalousie. Plus sérieusement… si t'as besoin j'suis là. Pas pour baiser hein, pour parler.

Aomine fut prit d'un fou rire foudroyant devant le froncement de sourcils de son ami et ses joues rouges.

\- Oï ! Aho ! T'fous pas de moi !  
\- P'tain mec ! Vraiment ! Comment t'as pu croire que j' penserais à ça ?!  
\- Bah, j' sais pas…  
\- Nan mais attends, t'es le mec de mon meilleur ami, de mon Tetsu ! Puis… je préfère les mecs qui ne se comportent pas comme des macaques !

L'air outré de son ami le fit repartir dans son hilarité. Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de Kagami.

OoOoO

Trois mois plus tard, alors que Daiki tentait encore d'oublier le blondinet, ce dernier débarqua dans le Magi Burger au bras de Leo, le tireur brun de Rakuzan.

Akashi eut un froncement de sourcil, apparemment, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient une relation.

\- Bonjour mes petits !

Midorima recracha la limonade qu'il buvait en toussant. Les yeux exorbités posés sur le joueur qui avait osé les nommer ainsi, il laissait Satsuki éponger sa chemise et son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas le temps d'être gêné de mains de Satsu parcourant son corps dans un lieu public.

Daiki, lui, sentait son cœur se serrer, sa cage thoracique se comprimer, sa tête bourdonner, sa respiration se hacher. Ses yeux passaient de Kise à Leo puis à leurs mains liées.

Aomine eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque, avec un sourire éblouissant de bonheur, Kise s'installa à une chaise et son nouveau petit-ami se mit à côté. Aomine ne savait plus où se mettre tant il avait mal.

Il savait qu'il était encore amoureux du blond, après tout, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, son cœur accélérait, ses mains étaient moites… tout indiquait l'amour. Alors le voir là, accompagné et heureux… Le basané se sentait mal.

Murasakibara, à sa droite, lui tendit une friandise et agrippa la bas de son maillot, au couvert de la table, comme un enfant le ferait à ses parents pour se rassurer. Il sentit un pied s'agiter contre sa cheville, descendant et remontant. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oï ! Kuroko, arrêtes de lui faire du pieds ! C'est ton meilleur ami et MOI je suis ton mec ! C'est moi que t'es censé allumer !

Le meilleur ami de l'As tourna au rouge pivoine tandis qu'il baissait la tête vers la table, ses joues gonflées dans une mine boudeuse. Son coude alla heurter l'estomac de Kagami, qui s'étouffa.

Daiki aussi ne savait plus où se mettre. Putain… son petit Tetsu s'était mis à lui faire du pied sous la table. Bon, il savait bien que c'était pour lui montrer son soutiens mais tout de même !

Une main fraîche se posa contre son poignet gauche et les doigts pâles de son ancien capitaine pressa délicatement -si on peut utiliser ce terme, après tout, c'est Akashi- sa peau.

Kise et Leo ne semblaient même pas remarquer son malaise.

Aomine mangea rapidement, clairement décidé à fuir le lieu. Il se leva dès la dernière bouchée avalée et cavala jusqu'au premier terrain de street. Il sortit un ballon de son sac et mit quelques paniers.

Tetsu le rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, et ce n'est que lorsque sa main claire passa sur sa joue qu'il remarqua qu'il avait laisser échapper des larmes.

\- Il a été ton premier amour, tu garderas toujours des sentiments particuliers pour lui, une forme de tendresse. Regarde Momoï-san. Elle continue de me harceler et de ma sauter dessus malgré qu'elle soit avec Midorima-kun. Ça sera pareil entre toi et Kise-kun.

Aomine lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- Ouais, je sais. Tu veux pas jouer un peu. One on one.

Un regard désabusé lui répondit.

\- Sérieusement, Aomine-Kun ? Jouer seul te serait davantage constructif, c'est pour dire !  
\- T'es un bon joueur Tetsu.  
\- Oui. Quand il y a d'autres personnes sur le terrain. En One on one, je ne suis qu'un enfant de cinq an aprenant à dribler. Tu le sais Aomine-kun. Mais je peux demander à Kagami-Kun de venir si tu le souhaites ?  
\- C'est perturbant de t'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Même lui continu avec ses « Kuroko » ! Ne me dites pas que même dans l'intimité, quand vous êtes uniquement tous les deux, vous vous appelez ainsi ?!

L'embarras colorant les joues naturellement opalines fit rire l'As de Tôo.

\- Non. Nous nous donnons es surnoms.  
\- Lesquels~?  
\- Hors de question que je te le dise !  
\- Tetsuuuuu~!

Daiki continua ainsi, lui tapant clairement sur le système jusqu'à ce que Kagami débarque. Directement, Aomine bâillonna discrètement le plus petit et, la voix malicieuse demanda :

\- Comment t'appelles Tetsu quand vous êtes seuls ? Et comment lui te surnommes ?

Les yeux rouges papillonnent et un sourire béat éclaire son visage (nda: Ah, bah, y'a pas que Teppei qui est comme les bisounours, Lawiki!) :

\- Tetsu est mon p'tit sucre ou mon petit Shtroumph ! Et moi je suis son bébéééééé~! Ou son Pioupiouuuuuuu~!

Sous sa main, il sentait la peau de Tetsu devenir brûlante alors que Kagami semblait transporté de bonheur. Et lorsqu'il relâcha le petit bleuté, il adopta une moue boudeuse, refusant de les regarder en leur tournant le dos.

OoOoO

Plus tard, alors quil était allongé dans son lit, plongé dans l'obscurité, Aomine réfléchissait. Murasakibara avait établit que c'était une bonne idée de dormir ches Daiki ce soir-là et il n'hésitait pas à prendre le basané comme peluche.

Bref. Aomine réfléchissait à sa conversation de plus tôt avec Tetsu.

Il sentit une bouffée de nervosité ravager son corps alors qu'il s'imaginer recommencer ce genre des scènes où Kise viendrait avec son petit-ami. Cela finirait par être insupportable s'il ne passait pas rapidement -et enfin- à autre chose.

Mais… Kuroko avait tellement raison, ses mots se répercutaient dans le corps et dans le cœur d'Aomine de manière pressante et désagréable.

Il retourna le problème encore et encore, pour trouver des issus, des solutions. Mais il dût se confronter à l'évidence.

 ** _On n'oublie jamais un premier véritable amour. Même s'il est source de douleur et de peine. Même s'il nous consume jour après jour. Il reste et restera._**

 ** _L'amour est sublime mais l'amour fait mal._**

 **[FIN]**

 **NDA** **: Alors ?**

 **Merci encore pour avoir lu ^^**


End file.
